<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better days by MoonMarsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962182">Better days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarsh/pseuds/MoonMarsh'>MoonMarsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moony's Ranboo-centric fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>More tags to be added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo and Tubbo being platonically married, more characters will be added, no beta we die like men, platonic oneshots, sickfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarsh/pseuds/MoonMarsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Random platonic Tubbo and Ranboo oneshots. I'm using a prompt generator for most of these but if you want to request feel free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moony's Ranboo-centric fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pick a flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha yeahh most of these will be fluff</p>
<p>I don't have a specific way you can request, just write a situation I guess lol </p>
<p>I'm just here to vibe</p>
<p>This chapter's also a bit shorter than I would've liked. </p>
<p>The prompt for this chapter: " Tubbo putting flowers in Ranboo's hair. "</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo sat down in the field. Tubbo had relentlessly begged him to come here, and he was beginning to see why. Or at least he thought he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beaming green grass that rolled over the hills, the flowers that peeked from between it, it was quite the sight to admire. He couldn’t help but be in awe. His long tail flicked over one of the cornflowers and he turned to pick it up, marveling at the sharp blue pigment of the petals. If he were being honest, he’d always thought it was closer to a purple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shuffling of the grass beside him startled him out of his trance as he looked up. Smiling when he realized it was just Tubbo. “ Hi. “ Tubbo greeted with a small wave, instantly resting his chin on Ranboo’s shoulder, his small goat tail flicking contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey. “ Ranboo murmured back, still fidgeting with the petals. Tubbo turned his attention to the bunches of flowers scattered around them and sat up, reaching forward and snatching a few different ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently brushed his fingers over the red poppy, before turning to Ranboo, his eyes lighting up. “ Hey, Ranboo, look at me. “ He chirped excitedly. Ranboo turned to him, tilting his head slightly with curiosity before being attacked and having a flower get put in his hair. He chuckled and gently shoved the brunette off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You didn’t have to attack me, I wouldn’t have protested. “ He said, taking his cornflower and placing it in Tubbo’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo beamed joyfully up at him. “ Yeah, well I couldn’t reach. You’re too tall. “ He retorted, crossing his arms before taking an oxeye daisy and nestling it in the obsidian colored side of his hair. He bent over so Tubbo didn’t have to emphasize his lack of reach. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his eyebrows and reached for a stalk of lavender, taking one of the flowers and tucking it behind Tubbo’s ear. Tubbo held as still as possible, obviously trying his best not to knock it off. He stuck out his tongue, and took a dandelion from the pile, doing the same to Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ear involuntarily flicked, dislodging the yellow flower and causing it to drift back to the ground. He pouted and looked up at Tubbo, holding it out to him. “ I knocked it off. “ He whined. Tubbo snorted and put it back in place. Smiling when Ranboo sat up more carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cool breeze rustled the field and Ranboo relished the feeling, letting it tug at the end of his fluffy ( feathery? ) tail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We should take Michael here at some point. I think he would like it. “ Tubbo commented and Ranboo perked up excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh yeah! For sure! “ He couldn’t imagine how happy his son would be out here. He always sat himself by the window to watch the outside world, so he would without a doubt love it here. Ranboo glanced over at Tubbo who was twisting a blade of grass between his fingers, staring off into space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Maybe we should take a flower back for him. “ Tubbo suggested, looking over at the Enderman Hybrid for confirmation of his idea. Ranboo grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ That’s a great idea. “ He agreed, glancing between the large array of flowers. “ But which one do we pick? “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What about… A peony? It’s pink. “ He said as he gestured to the large flower. “ I’d have to figure out how to press it. “ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo nodded. “ Yeah, peonies are nice. Those are nice. “ He muttered as he plucked one from the bunch. He twirled it, checking each petal for bugs or tears while smiling softly. Tubbo flopped into his side and he huffed in surprise, letting out a breathy laugh as he patted his hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m glad you finally decided to listen to me. I told you this place was nice. “ Tubbo hummed. Ranboo rolled his eyes light-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I just don’t like being away from Michael for very long, especially unsupervised. “ He admitted, glancing down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ That’s fine, I get that. “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ranboo yawned and looked back down at Tubbo before hesitantly pressing an Allium into his hair. A small frown slipped over his lips and he bit back a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Keep that- keep- Allium. I... want you to keep that one. It looks good. “ He said, stumbling over his words. Tubbo looked up at him curiously before shrugging it off with a laugh and agreeing enthusiastically to keep the flower. Mumbling something about bees afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Can you help me carry some flowers back for the bees. “ He asked. Ranboo nodded with a hum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ You’re going to need that many flowers? “ He asked, amused. Tubbo shushed him abruptly, marching forwards to scoop up the plants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Shhh, don’t question my ways or antics. “ He chided with a laugh, passing some of the flowers to Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Alright, you got the peony for Michael? “ Ranboo nodded, holding up the peony. Tubbo grinned and motioned wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Onwards to home then! “ He said, leading the way. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nonsensical Numbness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo helps Tubbo deal with Tommy's death. </p><p>( Cw: Self deprecating thoughts, character death. )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo’s ears drooped as he felt exhaustion win over the heaviness of his heart. “ That sucks. “ He said plainly, ignoring when Ranboo tossed him a worried stare. His tail twitched as he stared off into the distance at the jail, which was steps away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He- He’s dead? “ He heard Ranboo say faintly, though his voice was drowned out by Tubbo’s roaring thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I.. Yeah. Dream actually killed him. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream? Of course it was Dream. It was always Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his fault again, wasn’t it? God he was a horrid, horrid friend. “ Can we kill Dream? “ He asked, hope daring to flood his senses along with overwhelming dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ N- No. “ Sam shook his head and Tubbo’s frown deepened, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So he’s just dead? “ Ranboo said, Tubbo did his best not to flinch. Instead looking down at the ground, scuffing it with the heel of his boot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam’s quiet, weak voice. “ D-  I… What is-  I thought you would react differently. I just came to… I wanted.. I wanted you to be able to know that I- I- Nevermind. “ There seemed to be scorn and frustration in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shook his head. He had no right to be wallowing in self pity over the loss of his friend. He pushed away the mere thought of crying and straightened up. The world was drowned out around him, leaving him in almost complete, dead silence. Only his thoughts to accompany him. And at the moment, they weren’t the most friendly things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Ranboo’s hand and let him lead him back home. He couldn’t tell if Ranboo was trying to speak to him, the thick silence still swarming around him as he plodded through the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you alright? “ Ranboo’s gentle voice finally cut through the harsh emptiness. Tubbo grimaced, suddenly feeling tears fill his and sting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to wake up. For all of this to be some sick nightmare. For Tommy to come tell him he’s a bitch and move on like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke down into a sob and hugged Ranboo tight. “ He’s gone, Ranboo. “ He whispered. “ My childhood bestfriend’s gone. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span> to death. He was stuck with someone he was terrified of. “ His voice broke, as he buried his head into the thicker part of Ranboo’s coat, mindful about his platonic husband’s water ‘allergy.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hugged him close and weaved a hand through his hair with a gentle frown. “ He’s dead and I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. I put him through so much. Every time he was in a dangerous situation recently with Dream, it was because of something I did. “ He sobbed frantically, spluttering incoherently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s not your fault. “ Ranboo said with a frown. “ You didn’t cause Dream’s actions. “ He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Dream’s actions wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t put Tommy in that position! “ Tubbo spat. The venom in his tone was painfully obvious, but also clearly not aimed at Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shook his head and gently pried Tubbo’s space from its spot in his jacket. “ Listen to me, it’s so far from your fault. What happened is horrible, but you shouldn’t blame yourself over it. Why don’t we sit down and I can’t make you some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream. “ He hummed. Tubbo sniffled, his ears still droopy as he nodded reluctantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just don’t accidentally spill the hot water on your hand again. I don’t think I have enough gauze to patch it up. “ He said shakily. Ranboo cracked a smile and shrugged lazily, side stepping to the kitchen with a hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No promises. “ He said before turning to the counter. Tubbo felt the same blankness wash over him. It wasn’t as intense as last time, he could hear everything going on. He just knew it was happening since the world was more muffled. He inhaled slowly as he slumped against the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at his scarred hands, wincing at all the memories that flashed through his skull. He knew Ranboo had a tough time with his memory problems, but he couldn’t help but wish he could forget too. Forget why he had all the scars, why bright flashes of color and loud noises startled him so badly, why he despised his goat features with every inch of his soul. He sighed and lowered his hands, looking up as Ranboo approached with a steaming mug in hands. He offered it to Tubbo with a goofy smile that he couldn’t help but adore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted the mug with a quiet thanks, tucking it against his chest and savoring the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered a weak smile to Ranboo, leaning against the taller male. Ranboo wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo glanced out the window. “ Would making him a grave help any? “ He asked quietly. Tubbo hesitated, his eyes widening slightly. He held his breath before nodding quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I Think so. “ He responded in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. We’ll do that at some point. “ Ranboo promised him. Tubbo’s half-lidded gaze drifted to meet his before his eyes slipped closed. Ranboo quickly snagged the mug from Tubbo’s hands before he could drop it and put it on the table. He watched the brunette for a moment longer before his stare drifted to the allium’s in the vase. He was sure he knew what he would do tomorrow. His tail swayed slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to go traverse the outdoors, taking dirt and placing it where he thought felt right, but he knew he needed to be there when Tubbo woke up, so he stayed put, his attention instead on the steady rise and fall of his chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha sad boi hours </p><p>also sorry about it being so short, I didn't know what else to write lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: <br/>( Changed Michael to Tommy since I thought it fit better. )</p><p>Ranboo: I told Tubbo their ears flush when they lie.<br/>Michael: Why?<br/>Ranboo: Look.<br/>Ranboo: Hey Tubbo! Do you love us?<br/>Tubbo, covering their ears: No.<br/>Michael:</p><p>Very short, but I just felt like writing tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo glanced over at Tommy who was fidgeting on the bench restlessly. “ What’s your issue? “ He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde’s odd behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Haven’t you noticed? “  He instantly bitched. “ Every time Tubbo talks to me he’ll just randomly cover his ears while answering a question. " Ranboo spluttered a laugh, burrowing his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my god it worked. “ He wheezed. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, vexed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What worked? “ He asked, looking up at Tubbo, who was peacefully building a snowman with Michael, who was bundled up so tightly in clothing that he looked like a marshmallow. Poor thing could hardly walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I told Tubbo his ears flush when he lies. “ Ranboo said in a hushed tone, cackling to himself. He swore it was the funniest thing he'd ever done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He’s got literal goat ears though. “ Tommy replied, sounding confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Exactly. He doesn’t realize it’s not true yet. “ Ranboo said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked at him before looking back at the brunette. “ You mean to say he’s lying to me every other sentence. “ He complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ They’re probably just small white lies so he can act like he’s not expressing <em>as</em> much affection. “ Ranboo stated matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, why would you tell him that?” Tommy asked, wincing when Tubbo was pelted by a snowball from Michael. The zombie piglin was small, but damn he could throw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just watch. “ Ranboo said as he stood up, his tail flicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Tubboooo! “ He shouted, his hands cupping his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? “ was the slightly faint call he received back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Do you love us? “ He asked, waving around his hand with the golden ring on it as if to prove a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s hands shot up to his ears as he shouted back “ No! “ Tommy burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he leaned forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Ranboo watched as amusement as Tubbo stared for a moment longer before turning back to Michael and pointing to the snowman, his words inaudible. Tommy finally managed to control his fits of cackles, sitting upright. “ Oh I’m so going to use that to my advantage. “ He hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Y’know, my cookies went missing yesterday. This’ll make it a lot easier to find out where they went. “ Tommy added on, looking at Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh that was me. “ Ranboo said nonchalantly, his eyes on Michael’s small form on the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You bitch!! “ Tommy yowled as he jumped to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What are you going to do about it? “ Ranboo shot back, standing up just so he could rub in how much taller he was. “ You want them back? “ He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy fake gagged and shook his head. “ What the shit! No way, man. “ He hissed, shooing him away. “ Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. “ He joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s smile softened slightly. “ I can make a new batch if you want. “ Tommy looked up abruptly, his blue eyes wide. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes pl- I- You better. “ Tommy huffed, crossing his arms and standing up straight. Ranboo hummed and turned around padding inside with Tommy following slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why don’t you get the materials together while I gather Tubbo and Michael and we can all make cookies together. “ He said. Tommy nodded, grumbling in agreement as he moped off to their storage, Ranboo heading for the door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bounded carefully over the snow, relishing the cool air. “ Tubbo! Michael! You wanna make cookies, you’re probably cold! “ Ranboo called as he approached, slowing and hunching over to pant once he reached them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not cold. “ Tubbo claimed as he covered his ears again. Ranboo hummed, giving him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure you’re not, but Michael probably is, so we should start heading back. “ He said as he slid off the large, puffy jacket he had and slipped it onto Tubbo’s shoulders, suppressing a shiver at the cold air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frowned and looked up at him, Michael already racing off back for the mansion. “ I can’t take this, big man. “ He said. “ You’ve gotta be cold too. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shook his head. “ I’m alright, you’re obviously colder. “ He said. Tubbo covered up his ears with the jacket and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Nuh uh. “ He disagreed, headbutting ranboo’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo ruffled his hair and snorted. “ Mhm. “ was all he said as he led Tubbo back into the warmth. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have this headcanon that Tubbo just randomly headbutts people, or will do so affectionately and it's just sort of a thing almost out of his control. it just happens lmao. </p><p>This one can almost come off sounding shippy but I promise that was not my intention.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warmly Delirious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayy a sickfic because I love writing these sort of things. </p><p>CW: Emetophobia. It's extremely vague though since I struggle with emetophobia myself. </p><p>Prompt: <br/>Tubbo finds Ranboo delirious from a fever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo wasn’t sure when he’d snapped out of the trance he’d been in. All he knew was he was standing on the ice with a piece of dirt gripped in his hands, which were shaking rather violently. He also made sure to note the fact that while he was still in the snow, he had no idea where he was. He glanced silently around at his surroundings, trembling with cold. It made sense. He was out in the snow. Normally it didn’t affect him too much, but he also wasn’t properly dressed for this sort of occasion either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged off the situation. He’d grown used to this sort of thing happening. It hadn’t been as frequent recently, but it definitely hadn't stopped. The only odd thing was he usually “woke up” in places he’d been before, like Techno’s house and the crater. Deciding he was too cold, and that he really wanted to get home, he trudged through the snow, searching for foot prints or any sign of where he came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, taking his first step got his stomach churning. He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. Well this was less than ideal. He shook off the growing nausea and forced himself to continue on. He was supposed to be helping Tubbo make new clothes for Michael today since he’d gotten a little too tall for his old clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about his son made him forget the nausea for a moment as he set off at a faster pace, spotting something over the horizon. Though, it came and smacked him in the face when he remembered “ Oh yeah. I wasn’t feeling that great. Right. “ before promptly hunching behind a tree to puke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood back up, leaning against the tree for support. He hadn’t noticed nor heard when Tubbo approached until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you alright? “ Tubbo asked, looking up at him with a worried look. Ranboo, with half-lidded eyes, waved a hand dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m fine. “ He said as he tried to stand up on his own, instead shifting his weight to Tubbo, who wheezed slightly in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ I got more to do… Just… Just give me a moment to collect myself. “ He said as he raised a hand to press at his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stood up on his tip toes, raising a hand and putting it against Ranboo’s forehead. The taller couldn’t help but lean into the cool touch despite feeling cold. It was comforting and he let a quiet ‘ vwoop ‘ slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re deffo sick, big man. “ Tubbo said with a frown as he snagged Ranboo’s hand and practically dragged him back to the mansion. The Enderman hybrid went without protest, following with a bowed head, his tail flicking slowly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shoved the door open and puffed, kicking it closed and taking Ranboo to the couch, entirely certain the sick boy would not want to climb up all those sets of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you alright? “ He asked as he turned away to search a chest for a cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo said nothing, his hazy eyes scanning Tubbo over a couple times. “ Do- Do you live here? “ He suddenly blurted faintly, his attention being turned to the large room. Tubbo chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, and you do too. “ Ranboo’s eyes widened slightly and he gave a weak laugh of disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No wayyy. “ He breathed. “There- I- No. “ He tilted his head, attempting to sit up only for his elbows to wobble traitorously under him and give in, causing him to flop over again. Tubbo glanced up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure you do. We’re kind of married. Platonically. “ He gestured to his ring and Ranboo’s stare was instantly on his hand, his eyes filling with adoration as his fingers brushed over his own golden ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m the luckiest.. Per.. ma… Thing. Thing in the world. “ He struggled with wording his sentence, stumbling over a couple different choices. Tubbo giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thing?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, handing Ranboo a glass of water with a straw. Ranboo took it eagerly and sipped on it for a moment before placing it on the little coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ yeahhh. “ He slurred, his eyes half-lidded again out of exhaustion. Tubbo felt a small smile tug at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Go to sleep. “ He commanded. “ You obviously need the rest. “ Ranboo whined for a little before giving in and tossing onto his side. He was out like a light in no time. Tubbo rolled his eyes fondly and brought his cooled cloth over, placing it carefully on Ranboo’s warm head, glad to find it was cooler than before. He heard a couple of shuffles and looked up, seeing Michael standing at the top of the stares with a nervous expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What’s wrong? “ He asked as he left Ranboo’s side to go greet the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Dad okay? “He squeaked, gesturing to Ranboo, dead asleep on the couch. Tubbo nodded with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ He’s just not feeling very well. I’ll take care of him, don’t worry. “ He cooed, picking up Michael and cradling him close, the little boy letting out an amused giggle and clinging to the goat hybrid. He gently headbutted him and carried him back to his room, placing him down on his bed. “ Alright, why don’t you make a get better card for Dad, yeah? “ The ziglin hesitated before nodding and hopping off towards his little table that had a flurry of construction paper scattered across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a low sigh as he closed the door gently behind him and walked back downstairs to sit with Ranboo. He picked up the cloth, it was still cold enough to go on for a little longer, so he decided to leave it be and put it back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and headed off to make soup for when Ranboo woke since he had the unfortunate timing to come across him while he’d hunched behind that tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo stirred he grumbled lowly and tossed onto his side, quickly regretting that action as he forced himself to sit upright so he wouldn’t get sick again. His eyes trailed to the hallway, locking with a white mask, the dark smiley face staring eerily back at him. His heart rate picked up as he oh so gracefully launched himself from the couch and managed to faceplant after about 3 steps, narrowly avoiding the table. However, his fear didn’t quell as he stumbled back to his feet, Tubbo rushing into the room with a terrified look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Ranboo! Are you okay? “ He asked as he approached slowly, his hands held out in front of him. Ranboo shook his head and frantically pointed at the hallway, trembling as he curled up against the wall. Tubbo had a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ What’s wrong with the hallway? Do you not like how dark it is? “ He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo did a double take, unsure of how to feel when he discovered the smiley mask was gone. “ Dream. “ He muttered, his foggy mind connecting the dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stiffened before sadness filled his eyes. “ Dream’s not here, Boo. It’s alright. “ He said softly as he helped Ranboo to his feet. “ I made some soup, I think you should try to eat. “ Ranboo let out a small sigh and agreed reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo positively beamed at Ranboo as he led him to the kitchen and gestured to the surprisingly well-made soup. “ Since when were you good at cooking? “ Ranboo commented absently before blushing and sputtering out apologies. Tubbo laughed, a sound so happy and warm it woke Ranboo up a bit more and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was only taught by the best. “ He chirped as he sat down beside Ranboo with his own bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Techno? “ He asked suspiciously as Tubbo deflated with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ yeah, Techno. “ He sighed. Ranboo laughed, wincing at how sore his throat was. Tubbo reached over and pressed his hand to Ranboo’s forehead. Ranboo blinked and went cross-eyed as he tried to look up to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You don’t feel as warm anymore. “ Tubbo commented with a grin. “ That went down really fast. “ He said cheerfully. Ranboo, though still feeling worn down and slightly nauseous, agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Enderman genes. “ He said with a shrug as he raised the spoon to blow on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Your excuse for everything is that though. “ Tubbo whined. Ranboo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s a valid one. “ He shot back, Tubbo grumbling and crossing his arms while looking away, his small tail flicking indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It could be considered cheating at this rate. “ He complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ah yes, I’m cheating life. “ Ranboo gestured widely with his hands, Tubbo snorting in amusement, leaning over to headbutt Ranboo’s arm, wincing as he watched the soup slosh around in the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sorry. “ He apologized sheepishly, fidgeting with his hooved finger tips, Ranboo simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> headbutted him back in return, not wanting to prod him with his longer horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm I love writing sickfics so freaking much. It's a great way to sort of mini vent over my own health issues. Plus they just create such interesting dynamics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>